


【一昀一】blue moon

by qssssjx



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx





	【一昀一】blue moon

💡一昀一

💡有周三

💡3000+【废话连篇我本人】 

 

 

0.

“winwin没有兴趣多了解一下我吗？”

“没有哦。”董思成把一杯淡紫色的鸡尾酒慢慢推到文泰一面前

“请你的。”

 

 

1.

文泰一已经连续一个月没有来过这家酒吧了

“winwin呐，泰一哥已经好久没来了啊？”酒吧老板调侃着

“嗯。”吧台里的调酒师眼皮都没抬一下，继续擦着手里的高脚杯，把器具整理好

“道英哥，我下班了。”

“嗯，走吧。”金道英挥挥手，把大厅的灯关掉 门外闪着粉色光的灯牌也一起熄灭

【Wednesday】今天的营业结束了

 

 

董思成把自己裹在厚厚的羽绒服里，又用围巾在脖子上缠了好多圈，饶是这样也被迎面而来的寒风吹了个措手不及

他拉了拉帽子，往家的方向走

 

文泰一已经一个月没来酒吧了

 

 

文泰一是Wendesday的老板金道英的好友

因为有着一副好嗓子所以被拉过来做驻唱，工作时间也都是随他，想来就来

一开始，金道英以为这哥肯定三天打鱼两天晒网，唱不了几次的。结果来了两次之后，不知为何文泰一迷上了吧台里乖乖调酒的董思成，从此以后月月全勤从不缺席，每天固定要在驻唱结束之后去吧台跟董思成单方面“调情”

董思成每次都是“嗯嗯嗯”敷衍过去，最后给对方调一杯blue moon作为终结

 

blue moon，可远观不可亵玩，所以不要接近我

金道英觉得这杯酒十分符合董思成的形象

可远观不可亵玩

 

但是文泰一不以为意，依旧天天去吧台骚扰对方 金道英吃瓜看戏开心，赚钱也开心

毕竟驻唱先生的钱基本都花在那杯酒上了

文泰一也无所谓，他做驻唱纯粹是兴趣使然，他的家境完全够他一辈子吃喝无忧，区区一杯鸡尾酒钱如果最后算在董思成的分成上那他自然乐意

董思成兜兜转转几个街角，找了家711买了吃的，然后回家睡觉

 

第二天晚上文泰一来了，背着他的木吉他仿佛四处流浪的吟游诗人

“哥晚上好啊！”金道英冲他点点头，转身示意侍应生去准备舞台set

“哥好久没来了winwin超级想你的啊！”金道英故作夸张，“哥快点去吧台安慰一下winwin吧哥”

 

“别骗我啦…”

往常文泰一听到这种话肯定第一个凑到吧台去，可今天一反常态，只是摆了摆手扯起一个微笑

“winwin不可能想我的啦…嫌我烦都来不及呢。” 金道英看着他往舞台走，彬彬有礼地谢过帮忙布置舞台的侍应生，架好麦克风，抱着吉他就开始唱

 

“今天泰一哥很奇怪啊……” 金道英念念叨叨又凑去吧台，跟董思成说 “泰一哥往常都会先来跟你说话然后才去唱歌的啊？”

“那不是挺好的嘛？”坐在边上的男孩笑出声，“我看泰一哥天天粘着他，思成也挺烦的嘛。”

金道英瞪了他一眼 “你到底是泰一哥学弟还是思成的亲故啊？”

男孩笑得眼睛弯弯，脸颊上的酒窝清晰可见。

金道英忍不住伸手戳了戳 “郑在玹，你这胳膊肘往外拐得也太多了。”

男孩不予置评，抓住金道英的手在指尖亲了亲 “没关系，我的胳膊无论在哪里最后都会往道英哥这里拐的。”

 

董思成抬了抬眼皮，看了看面前调情的二位，耳朵里是文泰一温柔的声音

 

“She no longer needs me 　　

널 원할 수록 　　

내 현실은 무거워지고 있어 　　

성급한 내 고백에

모든 게 어려워질까 봐”

 

 

 

2.

董思成和文泰一的关系并不只是单纯的酒吧侍应生和驻唱关系

 

董思成在高中时期一直是个不良少年，整天胡作非为直到被学校开除了才晓得事情有多严重。可他是个孤儿，成年之后福利院不再给他任何帮助。打零工的生活持续了很长一段时间，他租了一间地下室，又湿又冷，卫浴全部要和其他的租客共用。他受不了，刚好他是个gay，所以找了家薪水不错的gay吧当侍应生，想要尽快脱离当前的窘境

他就是这时与文泰一相遇的

 

彼时文泰一还不是现在这个普通的酒吧驻唱

他在那家gay吧里当调酒师，每天晚上都准时站在自己的位置上，擦完高脚杯，然后等待客人的点单，对于任何调情的客人都会递上一杯blue moon来拒绝

老板说，虽然这是个gay吧，但小文是个直男

董思成想，放屁

 

不知道为什么，文泰一对董思成非常感兴趣。每天都准时在董思成上班的时间凑上去，搂着对方黏糊的很，连老板都啧啧称奇。即使问他他也不说。

董思成只当是哥哥过分宠爱，只能在哥哥凑上来的时候做出抗拒的姿势，但仍然抵挡不了文泰一的热情

 

直到某一次，曾经在高中与他结仇的小混混找上了门，冲进酒吧大闹一通。其中一个趁董思成不备，举起一个酒瓶就往他头上砸。文泰一看见了，冲过去挡下了。

董思成觉得抱歉，买了水果去医院看他。

 

“思成。”

文泰一看他削个苹果磕磕巴巴的样子实在忍不住了，拿过小刀自己削了一个塞进董思成嘴里，然后说

“思成，你知道我的心意的吧？”

 

 

 

两个人顺理成章地交往了

 

文泰一租住的小屋离酒吧更近，偶尔董思成会被带去过夜。但文泰一从来都是再找一床被子出来盖棉被纯聊天，搞得董思成像是个满脑子黄色废料的思春期小青年

 

到了下个月，董思成领到了工资，打算交给老板作为那天酒吧里被搞得一团糟的补偿。老板挥挥手说不用了，文泰一给他还上了

 

“不过你还是得留个心眼儿……这笔钱也不是小数目，我记得小文只有这一份工作，而且住在出租屋里，不像是能一次性花这么多钱的人。”

董思成点点头，回头就把这话给抛之脑后了

 

两人交往了一年多了。某天文泰一请了假没去上班，董思成原本想下了班去看看什么情况，却在楼下被一个浓妆艳抹的女人拦住了

“你就是董思成？”女人上下打量了一番，露出嫌弃的表情

“你还是别来找泰一哥哥了，他怎么可能和你这种人在一起？” 女人翻了个白眼，踩着高跟鞋走了

第二天，董思成看到新闻头条写着

“【Moon】继承人文泰一今天中午在N酒店露面”

董思成关掉手机 行吧，就当我是傻子被有钱人玩弄了感情

 

 

 

3.

文泰一再也没有出现

 

 

过了一年，酒吧因为经营不善要关闭，刚好金道英出手盘下了这家店，继续开酒吧。董思成也懒得再找工作，刚好以前文泰一教了他调酒的技巧，他取了点儿存款找了个机构学了一阵儿，考了个资格证，在金道英的酒吧做调酒

谁知道文泰一跟金道英认识，过来当个驻唱，顺便给自己的学弟郑在玹牵牵红线

顺便，和董思成旧情复燃一下

 

 

但董思成并不买账，仍然用一杯blue Moon做拒绝。曾经文泰一惯用的招数如今用到自己身上了，他也只能苦笑着喝了酒，背着吉他回家

金道英跟郑在玹说，你最好不要像泰一哥那样，有啥瞒着我的早点说，不然让你后悔都来不及

郑在玹点点头，马上交代了自己曾经交过五六个女朋友的事实

“我是因为哥才弯的，哥要对我负责。”

“你滚吧，哥哥不要你了。”

“道英哥嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤”

 

 

 

 

董思成并非完全没有报复的想法，但是他总不可能短时间内变成一个有钱男人去勾搭文泰一，然后再说自己要回去继承家产了对不起，最后甩了他

他能做的就是调酒，于是他小孩子恶作剧一样的故意在酒里放了盐巴，第一次觉得文泰一会生气，结果对方跟没事儿人一样喝完了。

所以第二次他加了量，结果文泰一依旧喝下了肚，完全不像是喝了过咸的东西的人

董思成回家想了想，第二天把盐巴加量，他自己尝了一口，过量的盐巴已经从咸变成了苦，他苦到五官都皱到一起了。

然而文泰一只是稍微表现出了一点不适，喝了之后说思成你是不是放了点儿盐

董思成吓了一跳，厚着脸皮点头说这是自己的新作，正在研究中

但是他转头一想，他可不是只放了一点盐，为什么文泰一完全不像是喝了过咸的饮料呢？

 

最终董思成自己总结，大概是文泰一知道自己是为以前的事情故意而为，所以表面上一副云淡风轻的样子实际上苦的快要吐了

 

对，就是这样

 

 

 

文泰一对董思成的旧情复燃攻势持续了快一年，每天回家之前固定一杯blue moon喝下去，回家就能睡个好觉

 

就在董思成觉得是时候原谅他，是时候重归于好的时候，突然被一群小混混堵了路，说是他某位前男友嗜赌欠了他们高利贷，留的担保名字是他董思成的。

小混混们才不管那些爱恨情仇的故事，反正欠债还钱天经地义，那个人跑了，那只有董思成能还这比钱

金额很大，董思成回家数了数自己的存款，连三分之一都还不上。

 

然后他做出了一个错误的决定

 

 

 

4.

“泰一哥，可以借我点钱吗…”

“我一朋友欠了钱，留了我的名字做担保…”

“可是我还不上…所以……” 董思成握紧手机

“哥，如果还上这笔钱的话，我就和哥在一起。”

文泰一在电话那头沉默了一会儿

“行。”

 

 

第二天董思成还上了钱，但文泰一再也没有像平时那样缠着他了

董思成以为他们在一起了才这样的，下了班想和文泰一一起回家，被拒绝了

“不用啦思成，你早点回去睡觉吧。”

文泰一背着木吉他，推门出去了

 

 

董思成摸不着头脑，结果这之后的一个月文泰一都没有来上班

他去文泰一以前住的地方看过，人早就不在那儿了。新的住址他也不知道，去问金道英对方也说不太清楚。

董思成觉得自己可能又被玩弄了感情，但是哪个有钱人会帮人换钱然后就甩手走人呢？

 

“我看你就是仗着泰一哥喜欢你，肆无忌惮了。”郑在玹点评，“你看你那说的什么话，帮我还钱就跟你在一起？搞得跟什么交易包养似的。”

“又不是霸道总裁爱上你，你造作个什么劲儿呢？”

董思成抓着一个高脚杯擦了半小时，没说话

 

 

等文泰一再来上班的时候，就出现了一开始的画面

“哥好久没来了winwin超级想你的啊！”金道英故作夸张，“哥快点去吧台安慰一下winwin吧哥”

“别骗我啦…”文泰一挥挥手，抱着吉他上台唱歌去了

 

 

 

5.

后来文泰一离开了Wednesday，不知道去了哪里 董思成仍然在酒吧调他的酒，每晚离开之前给自己调一杯blue moon，喝完了回家倒头就睡

 

某天金道英良心发现大手一挥拉着员工们去团建旅游，晚上董思成一个人逛街刚好路过一家酒吧

【blue moon】

闪着蓝光的灯牌不知道为什么吸引了董思成的注意，可能是在酒吧工作所以才对酒吧的名字有感觉吧

 

董思成推门进去，看到文泰一站在吧台擦高脚杯

“你好，有兴趣了解一下我吗？我叫董思成”

文泰一没有回答，从后面的架子上取出干杜松子酒和香草紫罗兰利口酒，凭手感倒入杯子里，然后加了点儿柠檬汁，和一撮盐

 

他把杯子推到董思成面前

“请你的。”

 

董思成喝了一口，露出一个算不上笑的笑

“谢谢。”

 

 

他的心苦得皱成了一团

 

End ————————————————————————— PS: 🍸blue moon是鸡尾酒，干杜松子酒40毫升+香草紫罗兰利口酒5毫升+柠檬汁15毫升

🍸酒语：一轮闪烁在夜空中的浪漫蓝月亮。

🍸有“可远观不可亵玩”之意，还有衬托女性妖娆之美的意思

🍸有的内容瞎编的，不要当真

🍸moon-没啥味觉-taeil

🍸不是真的be，后面还是可以有故事的【不是要写后续的意思】


End file.
